


Of the Moon and the Deep Dark Sea

by TheCreatrix



Series: What We Are Made Of [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatrix/pseuds/TheCreatrix
Summary: Please read and respond!  Any and all feedback is welcome!





	1. The Unexpected

After the war, Hinata had confessed her feelings to Naruto.  She had made pact with Sakura, they promised each other that they would confess their feelings to the boys they liked.  They were both shot down. Sakura, of course, started hanging out with Naruto more, and interestingly enough, Hinata found herself often in the company of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

As Konoha was getting settled after the war, Sasuke was trying to reintegrate into the town's life.  But in doing so, he found a lot of problems. Almost everyone knew who he was, so he still had tons of fangirls trying to woo him, and most of the guys he would meet gave him the evil eye.  Some outright tried to fight him. He came to realize that of all the people in town, there was one person who didn't really act strangely around him, the Hyūga girl. She was friendly toward him, polite, quiet, and didn't try to seduce or fight him.  They talked comfortably, she almost didn't even stutter around him. Sasuke didn't actively seek her out, but if they happened to be in the same place, they would stop and chat. Of course, it was always awkward if she was out with Sakura, those two had become surprisingly close friends.  But most of the time, she was alone, which was just how he liked it, he preferred one on one conversations to groups. 

Their first major interaction came a couple months after the war.  After an uneventful Saturday, Hinata joined the rest of the kunoichi for a girls night out.  It was then that she learned that Sakura and Naruto had started dating. Instead of crying, she turned to drinking, and with her low alcohol tolerance, she got drunk fairly quickly.

Sasuke always visited Itachi's grave on Sunday mornings, before anyone else was up.  He'd leave a few flowers and talk about what had been going on recently. This Sunday was different in that when he got to the cemetery, there was already someone there.  Hinata Hyūga, lying on a grave stone, white lilies strewn around her hair. He put his own flowers down and went over to her, honestly, he'd thought she was dead for a minute, she was so still, but after a few seconds of watching her, he ascertained she was only sleeping.  In a cemetery. At 7 am. On, Sasuke looked up to check the headstone, Kō Hyūga's grave. He leaned closer to her face and recognized the tracks of dried up tears on her cheeks and the smell of sake on her breath. Sasuke sighed, picked up the sleeping girl, and ran back to the Uchiha compound.  It wouldn't be good if he'd left her there, and he figured that trying to wake her would have been much more trouble than he wanted to deal with at the moment. As he ran, her long hair would sometimes hit his face, and he noticed it smelled like lavender.

After a couple hours, Hinata awoke with a pounding headache and no idea where she was.  She was in a bed, and there was a glass of water and some pain medication on the nightstand next to her.  She groaned as she reached over to take them.

"Fun night?" a voice spoke from the shadows.

Hinata squeaked and looked around, eyes finally resting on a smirking Sasuke Uchiha.  

"Sasuke-kun?"  He nodded. "I must be at your house then, right?"

He nodded again, an eyebrow quirked.  She was quicker than he thought she would be, for someone with a hangover.

She sat up, taking in the room.  "Sasuke-kun, where did you find me?"  

"The cemetery, Kō Hyūga's grave."

She went silent.  He sighed, "What do you remember from last night?" He couldn't help but be curious, he wanted to know what caused a girl who would normally drink water even on a night out to turn to sake.  And what she was doing in a cemetery.

"Ah, well, I went out with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.  They were all drinking, so I joined in." She wasn't looking at him. 

"Hm." He knew that there was something else that had happened, something that had made her cry.  She still hadn't noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Have you heard, Sakura-chan and N-Naruto-kun, they've started d-dating."  She said with a clearly plastered on smile.

So that was it.  Everybody in the village knew she'd had a crush on Naruto for the longest time.  But when he'd turned her down, she didn't react like most people would, she didn't break down, or at least didn't show it.  He guessed that this was her breaking down a bit. But he didn't push it.

"Who was Kō?"

"He used to look after me."

"And you were at the cemetery because..."

"I wanted to talk to him.  I-I miss his advice."

Sasuke understood that.  He never got to actually talk things out with Itachi, but he talks out loud to his grave when no one is around.  But there was one thing that didn't quite make sense.

"Why didn't you go talk to your cousin, I'm sure he would have helped you out."

At that she blushed lightly, "Tenten left early last night, she said she was, um, going to spend time with nii-san, um, i-intimately..." she trailed off.

What Tenten had actually said, drunk off her ass, was "Ino, Hinata, Sakura, this has been a lovely evening with all of you, but I'm going to go fuck my boyfriend."  And Hinata was not about to repeat that, probably ever. 

Sasuke got the jist of it anyway.  He coughed and looked away.

When he looked back up, she was standing, looking around.  He could guess at what she was looking for.

"The bathroom's through that door."

"Th-thanks." she blushed again.

As she went about her business, he went back downstairs.  After bringing her back to the compound, he'd gone out again, he needed eggs, and would have picked some up after visiting the cemetery, but this situation prevented it.  He remembered in one of their conversations, she said she loved cinnamon rolls, he was pretty sure it cinnamon rolls, so he picked up one for her, it wasn't that much. 

As he waited for her to come in, he made his own breakfast, eggs and toast.  She came in, and started for the door, but he stood, which halted her. "You don't have to leave right away.  Have some breakfast, it'll help your hangover."

"O-okay."  She came over to the table.  

"I was out before you woke up, there's a cinnamon roll, if you want it."  He nodded at the paper wrapped roll.

She looked shocked for half a second then a small smile bloomed across her face, "Thanks, Sasuke-kun!"  She took it and started eating.

They sat in silence as they ate, not really looking at each other.  As he'd carried her back to the compound this morning, she'd surprised him by talking in her sleep and snuggling closer to him.  The second part wasn't really that surprising, it was pretty cold out, but Sasuke had thought she'd woken up when she spoke. She had mumbled something about 'Kō-san' and the night sky.  It was kind of adorable, really. 

"Sasuke-kun?"  Hinata's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"Hm?"

"What were you doing at the cemetery so early?"

He didn't like that she'd asked this, he didn't really want to respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she'd figured it out, "Itachi, right?"

"Hm."

"I'm sorry...  I should be going now, tou-san will wonder where I am.  Thank you again, Sasuke-kun, you've been far too kind." And with that she was gone.  He went back to him room and fell back on the bed.

He tried not think about how his pillows now smelled like lavender.

(The next time he visits the cemetery, he notices white lilies on Itachi's grave)


	2. Something Starts

Hinata walked through the market as stormy clouds rolled in.  "It's really too bad we got back so late, otherwise I could have picked up something for dinner.  Maybe I should have waited for Shino..." Team 8 had just gotten back from a spy tracking mission and as they reached Konoha, they had all split up; Kiba was going to his girlfriend Tamaki's place, Shino went to file paperwork at the Konoha Intelligence Division, and Hinata had gone to the market to pick up some food.  Unfortunately, most of the stores were already closed. She sighed.

"Hey, Hinata!" enthusiastic voices called, making her jump.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, how are you doing?" they were just coming out of Ichiraku's.

"We're doing great!"

"Well, we were until this bastard over here decided to third wheel our date."

"Oh c'mon, Naruto, you're not still upset that I asked if he wanted to join us?"

"Well..."

Hinata left the bickering couple and walked over to where Sasuke was leaning against the wall.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I didn't see you there just now..."

"Hn. It's easy to be blinded by such a noisy dumbass anyways."

Hinata giggled, it was a pretty true statement after all.

"Hey, we're going to head home, see you guys!"  Naruto looped his arm around Sakura waist and leaped away over the buildings.

"They certainly know how to make an exit."

"Hn."

Hinata's stomach growled.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything today."  she said, face flushing.

He looked at her.  He could tell she'd just gotten back from a mission, and knowing her, she probably didn't have much food in her apartment.  She'd just moved before going on this mission.

"Tch, c'mon, I have some onigiri back at home."

She looked suprised, "No, it's okay, I'm sure I have something... somewhere..." She finished lamely.

He rolled his eyes, "You practically just moved, just come on, okay."

"O-okay.  Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"And stop with the honorifics, _Hinata_."

"Okay, S-Sasuke."

As they walked, Hinata contemplated the man beside her.  He had changed quite a bit over the years, and after the war, he was really trying to be a kinder person.  He was still cold, but there was no 'killing' edge to his voice or actions.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was contemplating the sky.  "We should hurry, it looks like it's about to-"

He was cut off by a flash of lightening and a sudden downpour.  He grabbed her by the waist, and started leaping as fast as he could.

Hinata was startled by the storm and his unexpected movements, but she didn't struggle against it, she was honestly too tired.  The mission had been a long and draining one. As they moved, she was hit with scent of his hair, and for a while she couldn't quite place it.  She figured it out as they landed before the door to the Uchiha compound. 'Black licorice? An interesting choice, but it fits him...', she thought.

He released his hold on her as they stepped inside.  Despite his best efforts, they were both soaked with rainwater.  Hinata shivered as it puddled around her feet near the door. She looked over at Sasuke, but he was busy trying to warm the house up.  She watched as water streamed down his neck and onto his shirt, which now clung to his really rather muscular chest. When she was younger, she had never really thought he was all that attractive, but now she could see why every other girl in the village wanted him.  She even could admit to herself that he cut a rather dashing figure.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.  He'd noticed her wandering gaze, and had let his wander a bit also, before returning to her face.  Hinata was easily one of the most beautiful women he'd ever had the good fortune to meet. Honestly, he didn't know why that idiot Naruto had rejected her, she was one of the very few people Sasuke could tolerate, and, he supposed, he even enjoyed her company.  

She let out a squeak of surprise, eyes darting up to meet his then down to the floor, while her entire face turned a bright crimson.  He had forgotten she blushed like that. He looked back at her sopping form and sighed, this was turning into a more involved effort than he had anticipated.

"Tch, the bathroom is over there, I'll bring you a towel and a change of clothes."

"S-Sasuke, it's okay, you d-don't have to go to all that t-trouble."  Her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Look, you're getting the wood wet, and besides, if you don't change, you'll get sick, and I don't want to deal with that."  He knew it sounded harsh, but he figured it was more direct.

"O-okay."  She went to the bathroom while he got the towel and yukata.

"Here, dry off and put this on."  Her hand reached out and grabbed them with surprising speed.

Sasuke took out some rice balls and put them on the table, then went to dry off and change himself.  By the time he came back, she was already out and was hanging her damp clothes on the back of a chair.  Hinata turned as he came in, and he thought to himself that his yukata looked really good on her. It was too big, but other than that, it draped rather well on her curves.  He coughed, and looked away.

"I took out the onigiri, so don't let it go to waste."

"Thanks, Sasuke."  She sat down, and bit into one, chewing slowly.  

She swallowed, "Ah, okaka, right?"

"Hn," he nodded.

"They're good.  Thank you for this...  I really don't have anything back at my place."

Sasuke stayed silent, watching her eat.  She was lost in thought, glazed eyes staring at the tomato plant on the windowsill.  He was usually home alone, so he didn't really know what to do now, with her here, and while they enjoyed quiet friendly banter now under normal situations, this one was not normal. Suddenly, she stood.  He hadn't been paying attention to the time, it was well past 10 pm by now.

"Thank you Sasuke, but I should be going now, I don't want to be any more of a bother than I already have."

He look outside.  It was still pouring buckets.  

"You think you'll be less of a bother by getting sick after you walk home through _that_?  Not to mention, your clothes are still damp, so you'd effectively double your chances of sickness."

Hinata blushed, she didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"Tch, just stay here, you can sleep in one of the open rooms."

"O-okay.  Thanks again, you're being really kind."

"...The village needs good shinobi.  If you die, that's one less we have."

He walked her to where the bedrooms were.  "Here, you can sleep in that one."

"Okay, thanks."  As she slid the door closed, she paused and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you.  I mean it."

"Tch." He was glad it was dark in the hallway, her intense gaze was making him feel strangely self-conscious.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."  She closed the door firmly.

He went into his own room and sat on the bed.  He'd put her in the room right next to his, meaning they shared the bathroom in between.  So he'd just wait for her to be done, then use it himself. He sat there for a while, just letting his thoughts drift, when he realized it had been some time since he'd heard any movement from the bathroom.  "Good," he thought, "I can finally brush my teeth." As he stepped in, he noticed that Hinata had left her adjoining door open. He moved to close it, but paused as he glanced into the darkened room. He could tell from her even breathing that she was already fast asleep.  Without really knowing why, he silently walked over to the bed, and watched her for a bit. She was curled up under the covers like a cat, which for some reason, made his chest feel oddly tight. Shaking his head, he left and closed her door behind him.


	3. Growing Feelings

The next morning, Hinata woke up earlier than usual, she was still on mission time, and, upon seeing herself in the mirror, was resolved to take a shower as soon as possible.  Not that she really looked all that much worse than usual as a whole, but one could tell if they really looked. Her body _looked_ tense, like her entire being was ready to be unknotted under the hot water, and her hair was duller than normal.  Hearing some movement from behind the other door, she figured she might as well see about showering now.

Sliding open the door, she quietly started, “Ano, Sasuke, would you mind if I took a shower?” trailing off part way through, when she realized her host was still asleep.  Asleep, and nude from the waist up, his toned back not covered by the sheet. She ‘eeped’ and slid the door shut again, a blush starting to creep across her skin.

‘Guess I’ll just go for it…’ she thought before sliding off the borrowed yukata and stepping in.

As she relaxed in the steam, Hinata went through her usual shower routine.  As she let the conditioner sit, she grabbed the soap bottle and sniffed. ‘Definitely black licorice…’ she smiled, inhaling a bit more, ‘it’s a polarizing smell, you either love it or you hate it…’ her smile turned thoughtful, ‘just like him…’  She poured some into her palm and started washing her body, ‘...I think...I like it…’

Unbeknownst to Hinata, Sasuke _had_ been awake before her, but that didn’t necessarily mean he was going to get out of bed before her.  He’d heard her in the bathroom, and had flipped over onto his stomach to wait, when he’d heard the door slide open and her quiet almost-question, then a pause, a squeak, and the door sliding shut.  That was when he realized his state of undress, and a lazy smirk curled on his lips as he pictured Hinata’s reaction. ‘She’s too innocent for her own good.’ Shortly thereafter, he heard the shower running and he sat straight up, his mind conjuring other, not-so-innocent images of Hinata.

Admittedly, Sasuke was no casanova, and was actually pretty inexperienced himself, having only experimented with sex enough to figure out the mere basics of what he liked and disliked.  Sasuke knew he tended to go for long hair (that childhood rumor, annoyingly, proven true) and curves, both of which Hinata had in abundance. Imagining her naked was one thing. Imagining her naked, innocently blushing while she sucked him off, was another thing entirely.  

‘Scratch that’, he thought, ‘she’s too innocent for _my_ own good!’

As he waited for his excitement to calm, and for Hinata to finish in the shower, he thought a bit more in depth about his lovely guest.

‘So obviously I’m attracted to her, but what else can I say…  She’s not that shy, scared weakling anymore, but a reserved and refined specialist…  She seems to have grown as a shinobi in the last couple months too, something must have happened but I don't know what it was...  And, I guess… I enjoy her presence…  Hmmm...’

 

The rest of the morning went well, Hinata decided to cook breakfast, eggs and toast, as thanks, and was just leaving when Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

“Hey, Hinata,”

“Yes?” came the apprehensive reply

“Would you want to hang out more?”  Her face brightened at the question

“S-sure!  Ano, I always enjoy your company, Sasuke.”  He was surprised at that reaction, and her choice of words.

“Hn, I… don’t hate yours…”   At that, she giggled

“From you, that’s high praise indeed,” she said, mock-seriously, a pause, then

“I’ll be going to the market on Saturday, would you, ah, want to come with me?”

“Hn” he nodded his assent.

“Okay, then, see you there!”

With a wave and a graceful leap, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and respond! Any and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
